happyfamilyofficialfandomcom-20200215-history
Ryan Sherwood
'''Ryan Sherwood '''is a main character of the Happy Family Show. Like many other characters, he is voiced by Kevin Jones. Personality Ryan is a good-hearted person who can always help his siblings with pranks when needed. He can also be seen as a gamer who would do anything to beat his Pac-Man game. History A Happy Night Out In this episode, Ryan and Jenny are babysat for the first time by high school student, Kelsi. Soon after her arrival, Ryan and Jenny tie her up so they can have fun wrecking the house. She later jumps over the couch and cuts herself free with a butter knife. After she got their attention, they were forced to clean the house and behave. The Happy Staring Contest In this episode, Ryan and Jenny had convinced Midge and Alan to do a staring contest, since they forgot who won the staring contest they did as kids. Eventually (after over twenty hours), they lose interest in waiting. So, they steal Alan's car keys and visit the arcade. At the arcade, Ryan is close to the world record of Pac-Man, but struggles to win. He is later interviewed by a worker on the video game channel about losing, while the parents watch on the TV. Midge and Alan soon come and take the kids home. Alan's Happy Birthday Its Alan's birthday, and the kids discover Midge got him an iPad. Later, Midge and Alan leave the kids with Aunt Martha. Ryan and Jenny let Martha watch Chuck so they can look for the iPad. In Midge and Alan's bedroom, the kids find a safe and figure out how to unlock it. They decide they want to go on YouTube and watch the Happy Family Show everybody's talking about. Once they unlock the screen, they hear Friday by Rebecca Black, scream, and throw the iPad down the stairs. When they find out the iPad will no longer turn on, they believe it is broken. They eventually feel guilty and tell Alan, not knowing, it just needed a reboot. The Happy Halloween Show In this episode, the kids are being babysat by Kelsi once again. This time, she arrives with a gun and helmet. She states that she just wants to get her homework done and the kids to behave for once. She sits in peace at the dinner table until the kids start pranking her. Later, the kids decide to do pranks to each other, until it got out of hand. Midge and Alan decide to prank them using special effects and a Darth Vader costume. A Very Merry Christmas Grandpa and Grandma arrive at the Sherwood home a day before the Christmas party. Grandma tells Ryan she was finally convinced to get the new iPad, and to text her. Ryan texts that his new goldfish died recently, and she replies with an LOL, which she believes is Lots of Love. Later during the Christmas party, Ryan, Jenny, and Dave look for the presents. They find the gifts, and are disappointed they got vasoline, body wash, etc. Alan later tells them that those gifts were fake, and that they got a yellow car and a pink chair. Baby Baby Kelsi babysits and brings Kaylie along. Kaylie flirted with Ryan, but he was busy thinking about food. He is later seen playing Pac-Man and Kaylie accidentally unplugs the game, causing him to lose. He is soon seen playing it again, but is interrupted by Grandma and Grandpa when Midge is about to go into labor. Afterwords, Grandma takes him and his sisters to the hospital, where they meet baby twins, Nathan and Hannah. Justin Bieber For his Pac-Man skills, Ryan is rewarded with an unwanted ticket to a Justin Bieber concert. Kaylie and Jenny beg for the ticket, which gives Ryan an idea. He decides that they have to do his errands and the best assistant will win. This does not go well, as the girls put him in constant danger, such as being squished by a pineapple and riding a broken bicycle. He later discovers that it is two tickets and the girls both get to go. Frankie the Monster High Doll Ryan, Nikki, Kaylie, and Jenny suspect that there is something bad about their new babysitter, Frankie. They make up a plan to have garlic explode her. Nikki thinks that it did not work because they never tested to see if she was truly a vampire. Frankie overhears this and tells the kids that she is good and just wants to fit in. Halloween Special II After their failed attempt at doing a Halloween prank, the kids want revenge. They set up a big plan with Frankie to scare Midge and Alan, and it frightens them! Midge and Alan's Fight The kids think that Midge and Alan are getting a divorce, so Ryan tries to cook them a lovely dinner, that goes terribly wrong! He tries again but discovers you can not cook a Doritos bag.